I'll Adore you for Always!
by TrishAnu
Summary: Tired from never ending patrols, Captain James finds a way to help her get some R&R within the FOB and time to tell Molly he's in love with her. Just a bit of fun, R&R and enjoy. With special thanks to TG for creating these characters, I've just borrowed them for the time being.


I'll adore you for always!

 **The patrols had ramped up due to increased Taliban activity! Molly was shattered forced to accompany all 3 sections. Captain James could see how tired she was so arranges some respite, there were things he needed to say, but they would need to be alone when he did!**

In the past week Molly had not only gone on patrol with 2 Section; but since the increased Taliban activity she had been required to cover 1 and 3 Section as well. That's 3 trips a day up to and back from the mountain pass; I feel like my legs are gonna fall off, she thought! Struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Captain James looked as knackered as she did! Catching sight of her covered in Afghan dust and very obviously shattered he called to her _'Dawes, my tent! ASAP!'_ Trudging over to his tent, she wondered if she was in for a dressing down for something or wondering if he was about to tell her there were no let ups to the amount of patrols she was expected to carry out.

Trying to stand upright outside his tent was proving tricky enough; reminding herself she was a soldier she braced herself for the onslaught, straightening her back she rapped her hand on the canvas, a customary thing to do before being invited into an Officers quarters. _'Good news Dawes,_ He brightly offered _the ANA have secured two more medics so you can be relieved of triple duties!'_ Just thankful for the news she sighed in relief and answered _'Sir.'_ Concerned for the woman he had fallen hopelessly in love with _and w_ anting her to recharge her batteries he continued softly _'I'm placing you on light duties for the next 3 days, you will remain here at the FOB manning the Med Tent and taking some well earned rest!'_ She opened her mouth to protest worried he may feel she was not up to the job when he interrupted her thoughts _'Molly_ he hesitated at calling her by her first name, his voice full of concern and placing a hand on her shoulder _you need a shower, some scoff and sleep! Oh, and by the way, that's an order!'_ he smiled. Molly nodded, having no intentions of objecting replying with _'Boss!'_

Trying to get her tired brain to function she dumped her kit in the Med Tent before grabbing a sandwich and a much needed cup of tea. She wondered briefly why he had called her Molly, he was so gentle she thought, I wonder if he knows how much I think about him? Pulling herself back from her musings she thought a late shower would give her privacy from any prying squaddie eyes, struggling to stay awake she waited until everyone else was safely in the scoff tent. The only drawback to that idea was the water in the showers would be little more than a trickle so she filled up some empty water bottles from the water butt, thinking they will do nicely for rinsing my hair.

It was 8:30pm before she made her way to the shower block; the FOB was fairly quiet apart from the noisy hum coming from the scoff tent, armed with her several bottles of water Captain James appeared in front of her _'Dawes, what's all the water for?'_ startled by his sudden appearance _'rinsing my hair Boss! I filled them from the water butt!'_ Nodding in approval he looked around the FOB before lowering his voice _'Need any help with that, Molly?'_ She smirked back at him _'what! You offering to rinse my hair?'_ Softening his gaze, he shrugged shifting his feet and biting his bottom lip _'I'd like to, if you'd let me?'_ Meeting is eyes and mirroring the same soft gaze she answered _'I'd like that. But you can't very well come in the shower with me!'_ A sense of excitement surging through his body at the thought of them taking a shower together _'Probably not!_ He chuckled _but there are always the two chairs behind the Med Tent that you use for sunbathing!'_ Surprised at his observations she asked _'You know about that?'_ laughing softly, he stepped closer resting his hand on her cheek _'of course Molly! Seeing you sneak behind there in little clothing, often occupies my thoughts through many a sleepless night!"_ He crooned. Feeling her stomach tighten with desire, as it had done for the past few months, she gulped! Agreeing before he could change his mind, she shoved the bottles of water into his large hands, indicating towards the shower block with her thumb _'I'd best have that shower then!'_ She smiled as he leant down to brush his lips on hers, _'See you shortly Molly! God I love how your name sounds on my lips!'_ He chuckled.

Showering as quickly as she could, she wrapped her still soapy hair in a towel before making her way to the back of the Med Tent. Smiling, at her arrival he pulled her into a warm embrace, dropping gentle kisses all over her face and neck; swallowing hard she asked _'what is this exactly?'_ Reaching to cup her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly, he pulled back slightly to mutter into her mouth _'This_ Gesturing between the both of them _is no on Tour fling! I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you!_ Grazing over her mouth and breathing heavily _have been for months now! Nothing I can do to stop it, nor would I want to!'_ Plunging his tongue into her mouth and groaning at the pleasure he felt when she kissed him back.

' _Come on, I've got an idea. Do you trust me?'_ Molly nodded as he placed the two chairs side by side, settling her sideways into one of them; he placed a dry towel across his lap before gently pulling her down to lay her upper body across him, supporting the back of her neck with one hand he carefully released the wet towel from her head as he leant down to retrieve a bottle of water opening it in his teeth. Her hair hung freely as he poured the liquid into her hairline, massaging her scalp and being very careful not to get any soap in her eyes or water on her lovely face. Watching her intently, he let the water run through her tresses, separating the strands with his fingers, Molly was completely transfixed by his beautiful face, all the time he was muttering how he'd dreamed of doing just this, he squeezed her hair to remove the excess water, then wrapped the dry towel on his lap around her head. Moving her upright he held her waist to ease her onto his lap, he gently rubbed the towel over her wet hair before running his fingers through it's dampness, leaning forward to smell her hair he sighed _'Gorgeous!_ Proclaiming _everything about you is gorgeous! I'll adore you for always'_

Pulling her closer into his body he nuzzled into her neck, sending shivers up her spine and shock waives from the warmth of his breath coursing through her body. Emboldened with desire she switched her position to straddle him, swooping down onto his willing mouth. Lost in their searing kisses they completely forgot about anyone else but themselves; his arousal was evident as Molly squirmed and rocked against him, reaching down to loosen his combats and freeing him from his restraints, she wound her fingers around his length. She slowly moved her hand up and down his length as he gasped. In turn he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts standing her up momentarily to push them to the ground. Pulling her to straddle him again, his long tapering fingers probed and stroked her wetness; his thumb circled her most sensitive area, applying just the right amount of pressure taking her almost to the edge of oblivion. _'Molly, I need you!'_ He panted, never taking his eyes from her beautiful face, watching as she fixed him with her eyes, both lost in their intimacy he pressed his lips to hers again. He sensually swept the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, teasing until she opened for him; she felt it probe in and out suggestively indicating his need to be inside her. Removing her hand she raised her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him. As soon as he entered her she heard him groan, _'Oh my God! You feel so beautiful! Don't move yet Molly I just want to feel all of you!'_ Her walls tightened and pulsed around him, creating sensations he had never experienced before, _'I have never felt this way before!_ He muttered, wanting and needing to please her in every possible way. Withdrawing slightly, he thrust slowly but firmly into her again, his length filling her even further than before; the feeling of completeness overwhelming her _'I love you!'_ she breathed, _'I'll only ever love and want you!'_ moving in a languid rhythm, his thrusts taking her breath away. Placing his hands under her thighs he increased the strength of his movements, pulling her down onto him as he thrust upwards, their mouths open and eyes boring into each other as they came apart together.

They stayed motionless feeling the pulsations of their co-joined bodies, wrapping her arms about him as he held her close to him, he spoke softly into her ear _'I'm yours Molly, if you'll have me! And I'll adore you forever!'_ with a deep sigh, she reassured him _'don't worry! You've got me, 100%, I'm yours too!'_


End file.
